The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, a stacked semiconductor package having the same, and a method for selecting one semiconductor chip in the stacked semiconductor package.
In semiconductor chip technology, an important factor is the storage and processing capabilities of the semiconductor device. This factor has led to numerous attempts at semiconductor technology possessing the ability to store and process large amounts of data.
Recent developments in semiconductor chip technology include stacked semiconductor packages designed to increase data storage capacity and data processing speed. In a stacked semiconductor package at least two semiconductor packages are stacked.
Stacked semiconductor packages require a package selection technique in which a semiconductor package among the plurality of semiconductor packages is selected to be driven.
Several different methods have been utilized in the industry in order to facilitate selection of one semiconductor package in a stacked semiconductor package, including: the semiconductor chips included in respective semiconductor packages are formed to have different structures; re-distribution lines are formed differently in uniform semiconductor chips; or the semiconductor chips are placed in the shape of steps and conductive wires are connected to the chips to create different arrangements.
However, in the case of manufacturing stacked semiconductor packages using these package selection methods, problems are caused in the manufacture of stacked semiconductor packages using these package selection methods, since when using the above mentioned techniques, the number of manufacturing processes markedly increases.